


People Watching

by emilywritesfics



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, F/M, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "waking up early on Black Friday but for people watching not the deals (*literally sips tea as people crash into signs and banners*) "
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for: "waking up early on Black Friday but for people watching not the deals (*literally sips tea as people crash into signs and banners*)"
> 
> Day 3 of 12 Days of Ficmas

Clarke hands Bellamy his coffee as she sits down next to him on the bench outside the Wal-Mart McDonalds. It’s 8:07 am on Black Friday, and the Wal-Mart is absolute chaos.

Thankfully, Clarke and Bellamy aren’t there to shop; they’re there to watch.

Clarke looks at her watch and stretches her hand out towards Bellamy.

“You owe me five dollars.”

Bellamy sighs before he pulls a five-dollar bill out of his pocket and slaps it down on her outstretched hand.

“Thank you,” Clarke grins as she shoves it into her pocket.

“I can’t believe that we haven’t seen a fight yet,” Bellamy says.

“The store’s only been open for 7 minutes.”

“There it is!” Bellamy says right as a woman starts screaming at another woman.

Clarke takes a sip of her coffee as she watches a man in a Wal-Mart vest try to intervene. As soon as he breaks up the two women, another fight breaks out.

“I like to believe that Rousseau got it right, and humans are inherently good,” Bellamy says, “but right now I have to side with Hobbes and say that human’s natural state is chaos.”

“That might be true,” Clarke says, “but you’ve got to admit that chaos is way more entertaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](https://harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
